The Phoenix
by ava8891
Summary: It's been 20 years since the fire calmed for Peeta & Katniss. Just when they thought their family was safe, the unexpected happens.. something they never even feared.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry the chapters are so short. It's my first fanfic, so bare with me as I update it as frequently as possible. :) ****R&R**

District 12 has been somewhat rebuilt over the passed 20 years. It's in nowhere near what it was before, but it's well on its way. The people here seem to be in good spirits, so i'm hopeful. Some old and some new residents make up the 7,200 population. Peeta and I still live in the Victor's Village, next door to Haymitch, the still drunk. Although he has softened up over the years, he still depends on his white liquor. I can't blame him though, I know what he has been through. Peeta & I are his only family now.

Once Peeta returned from the Capitol, we quickly realized the importance in each other's reconstruction. I actually started to feel too lonely living by myself, something I never thought would happen. I decided to move in with Peeta, hoping to fill the void of my missing mom and sister. Wanting to leave behind the painful memories of my old life, hopful in moving forward with our new life together.

My mother still travels through the districts, helping to rebuild the hospitals, giving knowledge and a helping hand to those in need. We only get to talk a couple of times a month, because she's always moving and staying busy. She seems happy though, so i'm happy for her. I think it's what Prim would have wanted to do too, if she were still here.

A few months after I moved in with Peeta, I decided to give my house to Greasy Sae. After all, she's the one that kept me alive when I returned from the Capitol, until Peeta returned. She now cares for others in the District who need help. Giving them food and a place to call home, until they can get back on their feet. She proves to me everyday why she deserved it, and that she wont let something so great go to waste. She still visits a few times a week, occasionally cooking for us. Sometimes Haymitch joins us. Moments like these are what keep me feeling whole, like I have a family. Its been two decades, and it still feels like it was yesterday, when I lost everything. Well, almost everything.

Peeta has made a miraculous recovery, and has been a substantial role in mine. Some days our relapses are unbearable, but we have each other. And our hobbies. We opened a new bakery in town seven years ago. It was my idea, and Peeta took a lot of convincing. But once everything was up and running, I saw that old spark returning in him. He seemed happier. He's never said it, but I know it does hurt him. It's the only thing he won't talk about since our new life started in Twelve. His Family, the bakers. Peeta's family didn't make it out of the bombing on Twelve, while he was helplessly being hijacked. But I knew it keep his mind busy, And it would help him and his recovery, doing something he loves.

Up until recently, I still hunted almost every Sunday. I give Greasy Sae most of my haul to cook for her house guests. I save the rest for my own family. Peeta gets a little better at hunting every time he tags along. It isn't that often, but I love when he does. I don't know if it's because he doesn't think he's very good, or if it's because he likes to give me alone time to clear my head. We haven't been able to get on the same page with hunting. I guess it's kind of like how no matter how clear the recipe is written, I will still find some way to mess up the dish. Not much preparation involved in what I'm used to cooking.. but that was years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting at the kitchen table in a daze, staring at the emptiness in front of me, when Peeta interrupts my train of thought.

"Annie called earlier while you were in the shower.. said she was just calling to say hi, and see how things were." he pauses, waiting for a response.

I'm trying to think of something to say. My thoughts are too jumbled since Peeta just startled me. He sets a glass of ice water and a cheese bun down in front of me.

"I'll go give her a call." I stand up, and head for the kitchen door, then it dawns on me..

I run through the hall, race up the stairs to the spare bedroom, flinging the door open so hard I think it might fly off it's hinges. I stop and stare at my destination, contemplating on what I should do next. Will this rip the wound back open, or help it heal? After a minute of overthinking, I proceed to the closet. The door protests, only opening after a few good jiggles. I cautiously open it, and quickly decide half open is good enough. The screeching reminds me too much of human screams. Then the stench fills my nostrils, I feel like I am going to pass out.

"You can do this." I tell myself, and I know I can. This is nothing compared to what i've been through in my life. I can't move or even blink though, I just stand there staring at the only thing in the closet. The fine details, too fine for an overnight bag. The smell, a mixture of roses, metal, and ash. I've had enough, maybe I can't do it. I start to back away slowly. I take four steps, then stop.

I haven't touched it since I returned from the Capitol, and I had no good reason to. So why after all these years, am I now? I remind myself, and regain my courage. I hold my breathe before moving forward to avoid another whiff of the stale air.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Peeta is behind me, with his hand on my shoulder. I turn to him, giving him the best fake smile I can. His encouraging grin fades. I know I'm not fooling him, he can read me too well. "But I _know_ you can. I love you, Katniss. If you need _anything_, i'll be in the kitchen." He kisses my forehead, and heads back down stairs. I'm glad, as much as I love Peeta and his never ending support and loving words, I want to face this alone. I walk over to the window and open it, hoping fresh air will replace the stench. I grab the bag and throw it across the room onto the bed. I sit down next to it, having to reassure myself again, and again. I open it, and sitting right on top, is the Mockingjay suit that Cinna made for me.

It's almost unrecognizable. I'm not sure if its because of the explosion that killed my sister and landed me in the hospital badly burnt, or the tears that I just realized were rolling down my warm cheeks, previously obstructing my vision. I think it's combination of both. I take it out and lay it flat across the bed. I wipe my eyes, then closely observe every little detail. Something I never had the time or patience to do before. How did I so easily over look the beauty and elegance that Cinna so effortlessly created? It could be that I am no longer a child, and more appreciative of things in life, especially when it's all I have left of Cinna. Maybe it's that my life was always in a whirlwind, I never had the time to stop and observe the intricate detail. I see a small bump in the material that doesn't belong, my heart begins to race. I reach in the pocket and reclaim something I believed was gone. I hold it tight to my chest for a moment, then flat on my palm and scrutinize it closely. My still pristine pearl..


	3. Chapter 3

I neatly fold the suit, and set it next to me on the bed, waiting to go back in the bag just as it was. I pull out the envelope Finnick had given me before we left District 13 on our mission to the Capitol. He instructed me that if he did not make it out alive, to give this to Annie when I deemed the time appropriate. I'm sure now is that time. Today is the 20 year, "anniversary" I guess you could call it, since Finnick's death. But not only Finnick's death, Boggs, and Mitchell. Musella, Jackson, Leeg 1 and 2. Castor, and Holmes. All because of me. And that's only a small fraction of the amount of those have died because of me. Who would be alive today? Who would be married? Who would have children? I'm sure Finnick and Annie would have had more than one. Annie. I bring myself back, focusing on what I need to do.

I put the bag back where I found it, and shut the door. I decide to leave the window open, to be sure that there is no trace of the smell left. I head out the door and walk down the hall towards the study with the letter. I call Annie, and we chat for a good hour or so. She seems great, but I don't really know her well enough to judge this over the phone. She tells me her and Junior will be heading to District 12 in five days. A visit is long over due, and this is the perfect chance to give her the letter, and the news. Annie and I have held a relationship over the years. She understands what we've been through, since our similar fates so many years ago.

Finnick and Annie's son, Finnick Odair II, is now a young man. Peeta gave him the nickname Junior when he was born, and it stuck with us over the years. From the pictures I've seen, he resembles Finnick so much it's astounding. I sit alone in the study for another half hour after we hang up, reflecting on the conversation. Excitement beams through me as I think about Annie & Junior's upcoming arrival. Annie & Finnick's arrival. What should be Finnick, Annie, and Junior. I guess I will finally get the chance to see how she is holding up.

Then I remember what I have to prepare for, in a few short days. A feeling overcomes me, one that's too familiar. I'm putting my walls up. Secluding myself from the outside world, trying to protect myself. Reminding myself that anyone I get to close to or care about could so easily get taken away. I try to swallow, but it feels like hijacked hands are around my throat. Theres a tiny knock at the door.

"Mommy?"

The voice brings me back to reality, out of my cocoon of selfishness. I remember there are others whose lives are more valuable to me than my own, who need me to protect them. The walls go crashing down.

"I'll be right out, Pearl." I reply quick, and emotionless.

My precious Pearl. My most beautiful gift from Peeta.


	4. Chapter 4

My mother returned to Twelve a week before I was due, to ascertain her presence for the birth of our first child. Peeta and I welcomed our little girl into the world with my Mother and Haymitch by our sides. It was in that exact moment when I knew we were going to be okay. Even Haymitch, who surprisingly was there through it all. He adores her more than anyone. Offering to babysit, attending every Birthday and Holiday. I consider him a father figure, and a Grandfather to my daughter.

We had a hard time deciding on a name because we wanted to honor so many people, but we couldn't figure out how. She was two days old before we finally named her. Pearl Jay Mellark. So bittersweet. Her first name Pearl, after the gift from Peeta while we were in the Quarter Quell arena, which I believed was lost up until my recent discovery of my Mockingjay suit. I thought it would be a perfect way to show Peeta my love and appreciation for him. It's like we turned coal to Pearl, just as Effie had said. This Pearl will have a different fate, very different.

Her middle name Jay for Mockingjay. A bittersweet memory of change, and a reminder of the journey we've made. But also for my sister, and Rue. We both felt it stood for a cause, in which all of these humans gave their lives. Peeta and I are here together, because of these people. We were able to have this child, because of these people. We don't regret the name, thankfully it's more of a healer than wounder. That's what I was afraid of, but it's hard to be afraid of anything with Peeta by my side.

The first couple days in the hospital were a train wreck. Prior to her birth, I had zero experience with a baby. After all, I didn't even want kids. It took 15 years for Peeta to finally convince me. No amount of preparation, knowledge, or advice could have prepared me for what was to come. From the moment I felt that first flutter though, something in me changed. At that moment I realized if I've lived through so much death, I knew I could survive one new life.

A new person came out of me, one I never knew existed once Pearl was born. There is nothing in the world that compares to giving life. I could no longer be selfish and think only of myself, or even Peeta. At the end of the day, I'm very thankful for everything I have. Long gone are the days that I take anything for granted. I know how lucky I am for the people I have in my life.

Watching Pearl grow is something amazing. She reminds me so much of watching Prim grow. So caring, nurturing, and gentle. Being careful not to hurt anyone or anything, living or not. She has my brown hair, Peeta's blue eyes and strong facial structure, and the best qualities of both of us. Raising her becomes easier and comes more natural to me as she gets older, since I have experience in raising a child. She teaches me about life and love just as much as I teach her. But even an infinite amount of love can not stop the nightmares, or keep the memories of the past from resurfacing.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a beautiful Spring day. The air is warm and sweet, and the birds are chirping a beautiful melody. I look down at the little girl, walking beside me hand-in-hand. She looks up at me with a smile, her blue eyes dazzling in the morning sun. We walk through the Meadow to a patch of bushes I am familiar with. I pluck a handful of berries, which are perfectly ripened, and share them with Pearl as we walk in silence, admiring the scenery. She and I have an equal love for nature. As we're walking, I spot Peeta in the distance. But what is he doing in the woods, alone? I realize the birds have stopped singing, all but one. It sings a long, single note. Then the hovercraft appears above the trees behind Peeta.

I scoop Pearl up, and in one swift motion have her on my back in a second as I race towards Peeta. I start to yell for him to get down, to hide behind something, anything! He can't hear me. I'm about a quarter mile from him, when it starts to quickly approach him, and then it happens. The beam grabs hold of Peeta, paralyzing him. I'm running and screaming franticly, all the while I have a small child on my back. My child. Peeta's child, who is watching all of this happen. Peeta is 5 feet in the air now, and I'm not that far away. How can I save him? And then it happens.

My foot catches a rock that I must not have seen out of my peripheral vision, since my gaze would not leave Peeta. I'm falling in slow motion, and I realize the weight on my back has lifted. She is flying over my head, I reach out to grab her and I'm just short of grabbing her by the shirt. I'm stretching my arms out as far as I can, trying to grab on to a hand, a foot, anything! Then I realize the ground beneath us has vanished, we're falling down a dark black hole, when a jolt goes through my spine, jerking my body awake. My body is drenched in sweat. It was just a dream.

I jump out of bed and run across the hall to the closest door, snapping into hunting mode.. quiet. I crack the door and see her laying there sleeping, so peacefully. I tip toe over to the side of her bed and brush the brown hair off of her face, and kiss her on the cheek. She doesn't stir. She's gotten use to us checking on her over the years, and eventually stopped waking up.

I go back into my room and climb back in bed next to Peeta, who doesn't seem to stir either. I haven't had a bad dream like that in months, but he's use to it too.

"Is she okay?" Peeta whispers softly, as he wraps his arms around me. I guess I was wrong.

"Yeah, sound asleep." I answer, snuggling up against his chest, getting as deep as I can in his warm, protective embrace.

"Good, now let's get a little more sleep. We have a big, big day tomorrow!" He says in a Capitol accent. He can barely get it all out before he starts to chuckle, and I join him. I can't help but think of Gale though. Before I was reaped into the 74th Hunger Games, we loved making fun of Effie & the Capitol accent to pass time hunting and foraging in the forrest. Gale is still in District two, and Effie is still in the Capitol, both of which I haven't spoken to in at least a decade. I think about them both, hoping all is well before I drift back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I awake to the sun shining through the sheer curtains on my face. Peeta must have gotten up a little while ago with Pearl, because his side of the bed is empty, and I hear her laughing. I assume they are in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I lay in bed for a few minutes, remembering that in less then a day, less then 12 hours, Annie and Junior will be here.

Annie, Beetee, Johanna, and Enobaria returned to their districts after the fire calmed. Hoping to go back to as normal of a life as possible. I hope it's that and more for them. Not a day goes by that I don't think about my past. I don't know who is, but I hope those who are still alive are living the best lives possible. I cannot wait to see Annie & Finnick today, hopefully she has nothing but happy and fulfilling things to tell me about their lives.

I sit up, and hang my legs over the side of the bed. Reaching my arms up over my head, giving my body a good stretch before I stand, then head down stairs. As I suspected, Peeta and Pearl are in front of the stove, flipping what appears to be circular pancakes. It's hard to tell, since little hands did the pouring. Pearl is standing on a stool next to Peeta, observing every step and precaution he takes as he cooks the sausage. She has truly inherited the best of both of us. Peeta's patience, kindness, and composed attitude. My determination, healing hand, and love for nature. Unfortunately, she also inherited my stubbornness. She usually gets whatever she wants anyway, since we have no problem doing everything in our power to make her happy.

"Good morning Mama. Did you sleep good?" A huge smile covers half of my face, how could it not? Here I am, with the two most caring people in the world. We've made it this far, unharmed. It's come at a price, but one that you could never put a number on. All we have in this world is each other, our family. Still together, happy, and with such a wonderful daughter, it's obvious we're doing something right.

"Good morning. I slept great Pearl, how about you?" I watch her and Peeta flip the pancakes on the griddle. As I do every morning, I walk over and give them both a kiss, and a big hug.

"Good, 'cause I know you and daddy are always there to protect me." She says with a smile. Who am I fooling? Definitely not my five year old. Which sounds so ridiculous, pathetic even. She knows I came in to check on her last night, and she knows why. She knows we are haunted by an unimaginable past, one that she will not know the details of until she's older. Thankfully, a life she will never have to worry about.

"Of course, and we always will be." I say as I cup her soft cheeks in my hands, looking straight into her eyes to reassure her. It's like i'm looking into Peetas' eyes.

"Always." Peeta repeats, rubbing his hand across the top of her hair, brushing through her soft locks with his fingertips.

We hear the front door. Haymitch makes his way to the kitchen, sober as can be. Good, he knows we need all the support we can get today. After all these years, Peeta, Haymitch and I are still a team, keeping each other alive. He gives us a crooked smile.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. Making me breakfast?" He says sweetly, approaching Pearl as she raises her arms, asking for him to pick her up without having to say a word. I set the table for the four of us and cut the fresh fruit we bought from the market, while Peeta finishes cooking. I sit in silence, taking every second of it in. It's so easy to see that Pearl gives Haymitch a reason to be happy again.

Breakfast is good. We talk and laugh while we eat. My nerves are relatively calm, considering the task at hand today, and since I haven't been hunting in a few months either. I've been trying to put more time and effort in with helping Peeta down at the bakery. Learning how to bake, and helping to keep things in order. He'd take all the responsibility on himself if I'd let him, but I like helping.

We ask Haymitch to babysit for a few hours while we go to the Bakery to get a few things done and made before Annie's arrival. He agrees without hesitation, and tells us to take our time. With Pearl still in his arms, he proceeds to tell her their list of activities to do while we're gone. At the top of the list is coloring, feeding his geese, and Pearl's favorite since it's too cold to play outside, hours of piggy back rides around the house in made up lands. Peeta finishes cleaning up our breakfast mess, we bundle up, and head on our way.


	7. Chapter 7

We walk in silence to the Bakery since our faces are covered, taking in the rigid Winter air and quiet city. Paylor is still President and things are slowly getting better in Panem. There are still starving children in District 12, but in areas far from the Victors Village and city surrounding us. The districts are trying to get back on their feet, so we can start a system where we can all go back to what we were doing, only this time we would help each other. Peeta and I got to have a say in how things would be run in Panem after I shot Coin and Snow died. Of course, we didn't get to write the rules, but at least we got to have a say in it. After that, the Mockingjay and Peeta, disappeared out of the Capitols eye. No one but those living around us know of the life that the Star-crossed lovers of District 12 now live.

I scan the houses and businesses as we walk, looking for life. All of which are too hidden inside with their shudders closed, since it's still early and so cold out. I remember when everyone ran inside and drew their shudders shut as soon as Peeta and I made our way through the streets during the rebellion. Since then though, we are considered somewhat heroes, to most.

We reach the Bakery, Peeta digs in his pocket for the key and unlocks the door. I enter first, switching on the lights. In anticipation of Annie's arrival, Peeta decided to keep the shop closed today. We are just doing a little maintenance, so things don't fall behind, and Peeta wanted to make a few of his favorite breads for dinner & dessert tonight. I declare that I will work on the desserts, since they sound like more fun to make. I do some paperwork and a little tidying, while Peeta starts on the loaves and logs of bread for dinner. We talk business for a couple minutes, then Peeta breaks the ice that I was hoping wouldn't break, even thought I know how thin and fragile it is, and that it will have to break tonight anyways.

"So.. how are we going to do this, Katniss?" He says in a tender voice.

"I'm not sure. I know you have a plan though, so what is it?" I barely choke my words out. I know I can always count on Peeta to be my brain when mine isn't working properly, which it isn't. I didn't have enough time to prepare for this. I've never been good at these types of things though, so i'm sure all the time in the world wouldn't have mattered.

"Maybe we shouldn't." I blurt out before he even has time to answer my question.

"It's fine, Katniss. We're safe.. it's been twenty years, and.." he stops midsentence, but I don't say a word. I let him gather his thoughts and wait for him to continue.

"No one is going to hurt us anymore. We're safe. I think it's time.. we can't hide forever." He pauses for a few seconds, then continues. "I'm proud of my family and what we've accomplished over the years. I want to prove to every one that we weren't just another piece in their Games, that we were able to overcome it all. And.. I feel like it's a part of them, all of those we've lost.. being reborn.. have you ever heard of the Phoenix?" He asks, as he grabs the dough he already had prepared, and walks over and sets it on the counter with the rest of his supplies.

"My Father had told me a story of one once. He would tell me different stories while we spent time in the woods together, but it was so long ago, I don't really remember it. It's a bird, right?"

"Yes," he puts the bread in a log shaped pan, then sprinkles a few different cheeses on top. "At the end of the bird's life it builds a nest, and goes up in flames with it. From the ashes, a new bird is born. I believe this baby is the bird from the ashes. Not that Pearl isn't my world. I just haven't felt fully healed, until now. And I feel what better to do, than to give life after so much was taken. Even my own. I feel like this is a whole new life, a new beginning. I promise you, Mockingjay, we are finally rising up out of the ashes.. like the Phoenix."

I'm at a loss for words. After being hijacked, Peeta hasn't been as open about his feelings. Up until the past two years, he still had horrible nightmares and trackerjacker flashbacks. One morning he woke up, and it was like he was cured. Like the old Peeta and hijacked Peeta had been battling in his head for the last eighteen years, and old Peeta had finally defeated hijacked Peeta. I realize that this is coming from the Peeta I knew, before the arena.

I stop pouring the batter into the little cake molds and stare at him. He has his arms straight down with his fist on the counter, his muscles are cut, but he doesn't seem mad, or tense, just over thinking everything. Peeta is still very strong. He doesn't even have to tighten his muscles and you can see the definition. He loves us, and he wants to show us off. He wants to prove he can protect his family. I walk over to him, gently grab the side of his face and turn it towards me, staring into his eyes long and hard before kissing him. He kisses me back for a few seconds, then pulls away. He gazes intensely into my eyes.

"Katniss, I promise. I will not let anything bad happen to you, Pearl, or this baby. Or even Haymitch and your Mother." He puts his hands on the huge belly that keeps the distance between us, then leans down and gives it a kiss and a few loving thoughts.

I thought it was weird when he first started to do this while I was pregnant with Pearl, but I was just new to the whole thing, and I didn't think she could even hear him. But it grew on me, and it didn't matter if she could or not. I loved to see Peeta showering our child with love, how excited he was to have him or her, and how much he could not wait for her arrival. Just like the first time, we don't know what we're having. It doesn't really matter to us, we're just happy we were blessed with another. I think about what Peeta just said about the Phoenix.

"Phoenix Mellark. Boy or Girl.." I say, interrupting Peeta's conversation that he's having with the baby inside my stomach. I hope Peeta likes it as much as I just realized I do. I'm reassured when he looks up and there are tears running down both his cheeks, with huge smile on his face.

"Of course, that's perfect. " He stands up and kisses me long and hard.

"We'll start with telling Annie." He lets go of me and goes back to work. We work for two more hours, then return home to prepare for tonight's guests.


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta hands me the basket full of breads we made as we walk out into the cold. He shuts and locks the door, putting the keys in his coat pocket as he walks over and takes the basket from me. I smile at him and start walking. Our walk home is the same way as it was on the way there, only this time Peeta has a strong hold on my hand, which he wouldn't let go of for anything. I can't pinpoint why, but for some reason this reminds me of our first opening ceremony. Half way home, I glance over at Peeta, who is staring and smiling at me. A giggle escapes my lips before I can stop it. Peeta doesn't say anything, he just keeps smiling, and we just keep walking.

When we arrive, Pearl is on the couch napping, of course. I'm sure she had a busy morning with Haymitch. She's laying across two cushions, and Haymitch is sitting on the one above her head, reading a book. I walk a little closer and realize it's my book. My Mother's book of knowledge of healing, my Father's survival skills, and Peeta and I have added a little bit of everything.. memories, life skills we've learned from the Hunger Games, fallen tributes.. friends. It's our book of healing also, but in a different way than my Mothers. I notice his eyes are welled with tears, still focusing on the pages contents.

"Katniss.. this has become some thing.. extraordinary." He shuts the book and sets it on his lap, then quickly wipes his eyes before the tears spills over. He stands up and walks towards us.

"Since i'm feeling all sentimental now, why don't we go have a talk in another room, before I head home.." Haymitch says in a low, and somewhat raspy voice, making sure to be quite and not wake Pearl. I notice his face is emotionless, just as mine and Peeta's are. I don't know what it is he wants to talk about, suddenly I feel the worry rising in me. Even though Haymitch has come around a lot and been there for us through it all, he still isn't open with his feelings to us. This can't be good..

"I'll make lunch." Peeta says while taking my hand and leading us to the kitchen. He pulls out a chair at the table, suggesting I rest while he makes the food. I would have anyways, my feet are starting to ache from all the walking we did this morning. Peeta cooks voluntarily most of the time anyway, since he loves to. I'm getting better, but I will never be as good as him. The boy with the bread.. and the girl with the squirrel with an arrow through an eye.

Just as earlier, a chuckle makes it's way out of my mouth before I can catch it. Damn it, Peeta. He is the only person who can always make me laugh, without even trying. When I look up, Haymitch and Peeta have both stopped what they were doing, and are staring at me. Waiting for an explanation, I guess.

"Nothing. Just excited to see Annie and Junior tonight." I say with a smile and cheerful voice. Haymitch grabs a drink out of the fridge, then has a seat across from me. Peeta grabs a big pot and sets it on the stove, then goes over to the fridge and grabs a big bowl of already made soup. Since our many stays in the Capitol, Peeta has learned a lot of new recipes. On the Victory Tour when there were so many dishes that I couldn't even take one bite of every one, Peeta took note on which were my favorites. Over the years, he has perfected them. To me they're better than the Capitol, but I could just be biased.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you two. The obstacles you've overcome in your life, and how high you've come out on top is inspiring. You are the kids I never had.. so to speak." Haymitch adds with a laugh.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.. Annie is coming here as a messenger. She is bringing me news, unfortunately I cannot tell you anything more than that. I-"

"Haymitch, you can tell us anyt-" I say hastily.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, I want to get the facts straight before I drag you two into anything. I just needed a reason for Annie to travel here. Don't you worry though.. not yet." he takes a drink.

"Okay. Well, this is a good thing, we get to see Annie, and we finally get to meet Junior." Peeta says happily, while preparing bowls and utensils for three.

"I'm not hungry." Haymitch says quickly before Peeta gets everything together for a third person.

"Are you sure? I made enough for all of us" Peeta says, continuing to stir the soup, while it cools and thickens. I can detect the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah.. had a big breakfast, and I should get going soon." Haymitch replies, giving me a shrug once hes finished telling Peeta what he had. Peeta likes to prepare meals ahead of time, then refrigerates them so they're ready whenever you need. Making it easy for even the worst cooks to prepare meals. Like the soup in which he made a big batch last week, making it simple when we want a quick easy meal.

He fills Haymitch's fridge and freezer every week with these meals, making it inexcusable for him not to cook and eat. I know Peeta wanted to hear what he had to say about the soup. Haymitch still wants nothing to do with the Capitol, of course he doesn't want a mockery soup. This doesn't stop me from getting irritated with him though, since he has upset Peeta.

"Alright. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" I say to Haymitch, knowing there is since he's not eating, but he's still here. I shouldn't be harsh to him, I know his reasoning for refusing the soup. I just don't like to see Peeta hurt, and I know he is.

"Actually, there is. Now, you both know that I'm not going to be around forever," I look at his receding hairline and wrinkled face to confirm he is talking about his aging. His 60th birthday passed a few years ago.. he's no spring chicken, but he's as healthy as he's ever been. "and I want to make sure my grandkids have the safest and best life possible. Tonight will determine a lot of things, which could be life changing.. but like I said, no further questioning until I have the answers myself. So.. is there anything I can do for either of you in the meantime?"

"No, I think we can manage. Thank you, Haymitch." Peeta says in a genuinely caring voice.

"Best of luck tonight, and you know where to find me if you need anything." he says before he gets up and walks out of the kitchen, and leaves. A few moments later, we hear his front door shut. Peeta doesn't hesitate another second.

"What do you think he's talking about?" He says frantically.

"I don't know, but he didn't seem to be that worried or upset about it. I don't think we should be either.. not yet. I mean, we don't even know what he's talking about. It could be something good." In my heart I know it can't be good. Haymitch has never opened up to us like that. I can't afford to lose Peeta though. We're still unsure if there is a possibility a stressful situation could reactivate the Trackerjacker hallucinations.

"When do we ever get good news, Katniss?" He says, clearly making his point without needing any further explanation.

"Let's just wait and see. After all, we have been safe this long. I don't think anything is going to happen."

He sets a bowl of soup down in front of me, then sits in the chair next to mine. Just as I knew it would be, the soup is delicious. I shovel half of the bowl into my mouth before I stop for a breathe of air. Peeta swallows a big spoonful, then laughs.

"You love me unconditionally, real or not real?" he says, catching me off guard. A game us Star soldiers of District 13 started twenty years ago to help in Peeta's recovery, still helps us to this day sort out whats real or not in life.

"Real, and that will never change."

I'm interrupted by a knock at the door. Is it already time for Annie and Junior's arrival? My heart stops as I think of the upcoming happiness.. or horror. Peeta gets up to answer the door, as I hurry up to my room to retrieve the letter from Finnick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'm in the process of moving, and i've been crazy busy. Please review! Also, I would appreciate any help/tips with my grammar. :)**

As I reach our room, I remember Pearl is still sleeping on the couch. My heart starts pounding against my ribs. Should I have brought her up with me? No, i'm sure Peeta will know how to handle the situation. I enter our room, walk over to the dresser and pull the letter out of hiding. I sit on the side of the bed, focusing on regulating my breathing, with the envelope shaking like a leaf in my hands.

How am I going to tell them we have not only one, but two children? Will Annie be mad at us for keeping it a secret? Surely she will understand our reasoning. I rise, knowing the longer I wait the harder it's going to be for me to leave the room. I hear a loud manly chuckle, but it's not Peetas.. It's Juniors. My heartbeat quickens with excitement and my feet carry me to the door and down the stairs without delay.

"Oh, Katniss!" I haven't even reached the bottom step, and Annie has already reached me and thrown her arms around my neck. I put the letter in my pocket, and embrace her softly, without saying a word. We stay this way for what seems like five minutes. Peeta is sitting on the couch with Pearl on his lap, who is looking very confused by the commotion that awoke her. Finn is sitting next to them, talking and laughing with Peeta. I take a step back, tears swelling in my eyes.

"Annie, i'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know how-" My apologies are spilling out before I realize i'm talking.

"Katniss, you have no reason to be sorry," She says with her hands on my shoulders and tears in her eyes as well. "how could I be upset with you? You and Peeta haven't met Finn either. It's okay, really." My heart skips a beat at the sound of his name, coming from her mouth. Finnick.. I finally get to meet his son. She puts her hands on my round belly and smiles a huge smile.

"I'll start Dinner." Peeta says in a tone that sounds happier than anything I've heard in a long time.

"I'd love to help." Junior adds, getting up at the same time as Peeta. This makes Pearl laugh.

We follow Peeta, Junior and Pearl into the kitchen. I can tell in the short amount of time they've been here, Pearl, who is normally very shy, has already taken a liking to Finn, and is smiling at him. This isn't your normal reunion. Usually people would be hugging and sobbing, but all of us are a little timid and on edge, all for the same reasons. The reason that we have come to know each other, and we don't know what's to come out of this visit. Peeta sets Pearl in her chair at the table, and grabs a coloring book and crayons to keep her busy while Junior and him cook, and Annie and I catch up. I sit in the chair next to Pearl, and Annie sits next to me. I tell her all about Pearl, and how Peeta and I have been since we left the Capitol.

I can tell Annie is okay, but then again, how well do I really know her? I only knew her for a short time in District 13. She doesn't zone out, or laugh randomly anymore though. Probably for the same reasons that I don't.. because she has to stay grounded for her child. She was no more mad than Peeta, Haymitch, I, or anyone else who survived the Hunger Games for that matter.

Junior on the other hand seems very strong and thriving. His spirits are so high that it's contagous. He looks like an exact replica of Finnick, even his personality is almost identical. Suddenly, I feel the guilt rising inside me. I can't help but feel like it's my fault that he never got to meet his Father. He will never know how much he resembles him. He will never get to experience what great of a person he really was.

"When is this little one due?" Annie asks while placing a hand on my stomach.

"Two more months to go," Peeta interjects before I have the chance to. "we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." I give Peeta a look of thanks, without having to say a word. He knew my mind was in another place.

Annie doesn't notice, she is still rubbing my belly. "Do you have any names picked out?"

"Phoenix." I say. I don't want to go into the reason behind the name, for now it's between Peeta and I.

"I like that." Junior announces, but doesn't stop slicing the loaf of bread that Peeta gave him. "Like the bird, right?"

"Yes, like the bird." Peeta adds, again saving me from having to explain anything. I'm shocked that he figured it out that quick. It wasn't really a secret, but more so a moment of bonding and healing between Peeta and I.

At that moment my love for Peeta deepens, as it does almost every day. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. He always knows the right things to say, at the right moment. I never once have regretted my decision to be with him. I'm thankful, and couldn't even imagine where i'd be right now without him.

"That's beautiful. It was easy to name Finn. Of course I didn't know when I named him that he would be a spitting image of his dad," She adds with a laugh. "his spirit lives on in his son, that's for sure." She is no longer smiling, her expression is blank. Finn stops what he's doing and walks over to console her. It looks as though he has to do this often. She isn't as strong as she lets off to be, but I can't say that i'm surprised. I grab her hand which lies flat on the table. Is now the right time to give her the letter? Then I remember something else that I have in my possesion.

"Junior- I mean, Finn. Have you ever seen a picture of your dad?" I ask.

"No, I haven't. From what i've heard, I look just like him.. and you can call me Junior if you'd like." He smiles at me, again looking just like Finnick. "I don't mind."

"I'll be right back." I get up and head back upstairs to retrieve our family book. When I return to the kitchen Pearl is setting the table, while Peeta finishes the beef stew and Junior finishes slicing and plating the assortment of breads. I sit next to Annie and set the book on the table in front of us. "This is my families book, I have something I would like to show you two." I flip to the middle of the book and quickly flip through the pages until I come across the one i'm looking for.

"Plutarch gave me these before we left District 13." The page holds two pictures. One of Annie and Finnick on their wedding day, the other a group shot of us all at the wedding. I see the tears spilling from Annie's eyes and i'm unsure if this was the right thing to do. I pull the picture of Annie and Finnick off the page and set it in front of her.

Annie is speechless. Junior, who is standing behind Annie with his hands on her shoulders, reaches forward and grabs the picture to get a closer look.

"Wow.. I really do look just like him," His eyes on the verge of overflowing. "and mom, you look so happy."

"I want you to have it." I say.

"Katniss, I couldn't possibly take this. It's part of your book."

"No, really. I have this one.. and you need it. It's the only memory you have."

"Thank you." Junior replies before Annie has time to, and is now hugging me.

"The food has a few minutes left. I'm going to go over and see if Haymitch would like to join us." Peeta says while picking up Pearl. "Katniss, would you keep an eye on it for a minute?"

"Of course." I reply, and with that they head out to the house next door.

Finn has sat down next to Annie, with the picture in front of them. I get up to stir the stew and turn the stove off. I decide they need some time alone, so I walk over to the table and grab the book before heading out of the kitchen. "I'll give you two a minute." Neither of them say a word, they just keep staring with wet eyes and cheeks.

I can only imagine what this moment is like for both of them. Annie, looking at one of the happiest days of her life. Finnick was the only thing that kept her alive back then, and he was ripped away from her shortly after they were reunited. Compare that to Junior though who has never met, or even seen a picture of his dad.

I sit down on the couch and set the book on the table. All I can do now is wait for Peeta to return. They're this torn up already, and I haven't even given them Finnick's goodbye letter. A few minutes pass, and I hear the door. Peeta and Pearl come into view, but no Haymitch.

"He said he just ate, but he'll come over in a little while. There was no changing his mind." Peeta removes Pearl's shoes and coat and she runs over to me and jumps in my lap.

"What are you doing, Mommy?" she asks in a quite voice.

"Just waiting for you and Dad to get back so we can eat. C'mon, let's go, i'm starving."

"Me too." She says with a giggle as she jumps off of my legs.

Peeta has just finished hanging their coats in the closet. As I stand he walks over and hugs me. "So far, so good?"

"Yeah-" My voice is shaky. "beside the fact that Junior never even got that chance to meet Finnick, because of me-"

"His death was _not_ your fault. Don't think like that. There was nothing you could have done, Katniss." He hugs me tighter, then I realize we're both being hugged around our legs. "C'mon, Let's go eat." He grabs each of our hands, and walks us to the kitchen.


End file.
